


Why don’t you do something about it, loverboy

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Slightly), Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dream likes george’s thighs, Dream says fuck a lot, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pretty boy as a nickname, Spit Kink, Teasing, Thighs, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), also lover boy as a nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Then why don’t you do something about it, loverboy,” Dream teased, taking a step towards George. He caressed the smaller mans face, running his thumb across his cheekbones, down his lips, before placing his hand on George’s neck.ORGeorge sends a teasing picture while Dream is at work, and gets punishment for it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 408
Collections: Anonymous





	Why don’t you do something about it, loverboy

**Author's Note:**

> lol hi i’m back writing smut. on anon again because my friends will kill me. i wrote i wanna be yours if anyone cares :)
> 
> anyway enjoy this mess?

George didn’t exactly know how he’d gotten himself into this predicament, long fingers around his throat as he begs. 

Well, maybe he did know. 

-

Dream had been away for the day on some business, leaving George bored at home all alone. 

Was he really to blame when he started missing Dream, imagining his large hands engulfing his hips, holding him down with only the push of a finger? Was he really to blame when his hand started to slip down into his waistband, body shuddering when the tips of his fingers danced over the previous night's bruises?

Was he really to blame when he took a picture of his situation, sweatpants dark yet revealing, pulled ever so slightly down? The dark trail of hair being covered by his hand. George’s skin was obviously flushed, shirt pulled up almost to his chest. 

Dream sure could use a distraction. 

Okay- maybe it was his fault. 

But George persisted, sending the photo. It was only teasing, he wouldn’t even think of getting off without Dream there to give him permission. 

Dreeeeeaaaam :) :  
George. 

Oh, he was in bad now. Dream had seen it, and based on the time between reading the message and responding, had looked at it for a few minutes. 

George’s body exploded with small tingles, fireworks exploding in his chest as heat rushed throughout his body. 

Even just the thought of being admired by Dream had given him that boost that he needed- the brat boost. 

George:  
i miss you

Dreeeeeaaaam :) :  
That’s no way to act when you miss me. 

The texts with punctuation made the man's breath break. It was so unusual to how Dream normally texted, and yet he could hear it perfectly in Dream’s voice. As if he was there. Hands on George’s body. Lips near his ear. His tongue-

The vibration of his phone interrupted George’s lingering thoughts. 

Dreeeeeaaaam :) :  
Be home in 15

George felt his heart skip a beat. He paced around their room for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do. Did he want to greet Dream with a nice view when he came in, lying ready for him on the bed? Or did he want to be bratty, pretending like he hadn’t sent what he had sent. 

George decided to keep his pants on, lying flat on his stomach, scrolling through his phone aimlessly. He knew it would piss off Dream, yet he continued to do it. 

The front door closing sent a shock through George’s body. He stiffened with anticipation, but he kept his eyes focused on his phone. 

“What are you doing,”

The voice was stern, almost monotone. George paid no attention to it, pretending to laugh at something on his phone. 

He heard the soft click of Dream’s dress shoes on the wood floor approaching him. George glanced over to see two hands pressed firm into the comforter, Dream holding himself above the bed. 

When George moved his head to look up, he was surprised at how close they already were. Their noses bumped accidentally, and Dream tried to suppress a chuckle to keep his dominating aura. 

“I asked you a question,” Dream murmured, voice low. The hitch in George’s breath showed that even though he was trying to act like he could do what he wanted, he was wrapped around Dream’s finger. 

George flipped himself onto his back, smugly smiling up at the man above him. He still didn’t answer. 

“What a pretty picture you sent me,” Dream’s hands splayed across George’s thigh, dangerously close to where he obviously wanted to be touched. 

A short whine escaped George’s mouth, pleading eyes looking up. 

“How unfortunate that you sent that while I was at work- which you know not to do.” The sharp tone was accompanied by his hand gripping George’s thing, almost painfully. 

George whimpered, trying to pull his leg away. But Dream’s large hand kept him there, under his grasp. If George was being honest that turned him on more. 

George’s hands shyly reached over to run up and down Dream’s torso. Through his white button up, George could feel his toned muscles. 

Dream slapped his hands away with a stern, “Stop.”

George started to pout, jokingly glaring at his boyfriend. 

Dream reached his hand up, holding his chin lightly. He smiled sweetly, and George’s stomach dropped. 

Before George could say anything, Dream moved his fingers up slightly and pushed them in, forcing George’s mouth open. 

“Filthy slut,” He whispered, spitting into George’s open mouth. 

Dream released his grip, and George gasped, swallowing quickly. 

He pushed himself into a sitting position, glancing over at Dream. He was unbuttoning his tight pants, pulling them off. 

George caught himself staring a bit. 

“You’re pretty,” He blurted, turning pink. 

“Then why don’t you do something about it, loverboy,” Dream teased, taking a step towards George. He caressed the smaller mans face, running his thumb across his cheekbones, down his lips, before placing his hand on George’s neck. 

He wasn’t grabbing or cutting off circulation, only placing his hand there firmly. Dream cocked an eyebrow at George, and it was as if they silently communicated through that brief eye contact. 

In a matter of moments, George was on his knees beside the bed, gazing up at Dream.

His hands moved from his lap to brush over Dream’s bare thighs, running from the outside to the very inner of his legs. George let his long fingers hook onto the waistband of Dream’s boxers, teasingly pulling them down slightly. 

George’s left hand dragged from Dream’s thigh upwards. His fingers danced over his happy trail, eventually splaying his hand over Dream’s chest, just as he had previously done in George’s thighs. 

Finally, seeing the fire in his eyes, George pulled Dream’s boxers down. 

George quickly took Dream’s cock in his hand, slowly stroking it. He leaned forward, making eye contact with the man above him as he lapped up the precum dripping out of his cock. 

Dream sighed in both content and anticipation. He was getting what he wanted, but George was still teasing him. 

“You want more, Dream?” George chided, holding his grip tighter but going slower. 

Dream laced his hands through George’s hair, once again giving that deceiving grin. It looked kind and sweet, but every time the corners of Dream’s lips turned up in such a way, George’s stomach dropped. 

“Now, George,” Dream grunted, pulling harshly on George’s hair. He pulled the boy’s hair back enough so they were making direct eye contact, George’s neck straining. “I think I’ve heard enough of your voice today, pretty-boy. So why don’t you shut up and put that mouth to good use.”

George whimpered, nodding his head shyly as he tried to escape Dream’s grip. His fight was once again found unsuccessful when he felt the tip of Dream’s cock at his lips. 

Oh. Dream was gonna make him stay in this position. 

Pressing his boyfriends head against the side of their mattress, Dream pushed his hips forward as George opened his mouth. Inch by inch, George took Dream down his throat. 

He gagged at a certain point, and Dream pulled back slightly before pressing back into that same spot, grinning at the lewd noise George made. 

“So fucking bratty but you can’t even take all of my dick,” Dream tutted, laughing mockingly at the sound of disappointment George made. 

Then Dream began to thrust, pushing and pulling George by his hair, using him like a toy. He hummed appreciatively, whispering degrading praises. 

“So fucking pretty- all submissive under me. Fuck- so pretty making those noises,” Dream moaned. 

Once he felt like George had gotten used to it enough, he started to go at a faster pace, making George gag every time he moved his hips. 

Dream thought he could trust George enough to hold his hands in his lap, but a quick glance down showed that the man was grinding the heel of his hand down on himself. 

He pulled out to let George breathe, but still let his cock rest on George’s lips. As the man panted, Dream tilted his head farther up. 

“Hands,” Dream demanded. “Put them above your head.”

George knew he’d been caught, but a defying whine escaped his throat nonetheless. 

“Please…” He whimpered, trying to give Dream puppy dog eyes. 

“Okay, go on then, keep touching yourself.” Dream shrugged. A part of George told him he couldn’t get anything like this without some sort of trade-off, but his mind was too clouded with lust that he could only think about getting off. 

“Oh! Thank you, sir.” George whimpered as he ground his hand into his lap, moaning quietly. 

Dream reached down and opened his mouth again with the press of his thumb on George’s chin. He slowly pushed back inside, sighing in content at the warmth. 

Yet again, he set a brutal pace. At every thrust George was gagging and moaning, his body shaking at both the movements of Dream but also what he was doing with himself. 

They both came close together. Dream could tell by his trembling body that George was almost there. Dream pulled out once again, hand moving to his own cock. 

“Open up, pretty boy,” He groaned, and George opened his mouth obediently. His tongue hung out of his mouth, precum and saliva dripping onto his own cock. George’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Dream positioned him with a tight hand in his hair. 

A tight tug on his hair was what sent George over the edge, and consequently, Dream. 

As George’s thighs trembled underneath him and his body shook, he heard a loud moan from above him before tasting the familiar taste of cum. 

Some slid down his tongue when he didn't close his mouth in time, mixing in with the precum and saliva dripping onto his thighs. 

Dream collapsed to his knees in front of George and the smaller man pressed his forehead against Dream’s shoulder. Dream’s hands moved up and down George’s thighs, caressing them. 

George whimpered, wet thighs shaking with the touch. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop, did I?” Dream whispered harshly. His hot breath brushed past George’s ears harshly, and he could tell Dream was smiling. 

“What?” George gasped out, pulling his head back. He was already exhausted enough as it was, and he had to keep going?!

“You were such a bratty boy, so desperate for his sir’s attention, hm? What did you think was going to happen? Did you think I was just going to let it slide? Baby, you’ll only get to be more of a fucking brat if I let it slide. I can’t let that behavior go, pretty boy, you need to be taught your lesson.” Dream’s hands grabbed at George’s slick thighs again. “Always so good for me, what happened? Where’d my sweet boy go? I’m gonna fucking get him to come back out.”

And Dream wraps his hand around George’s cock.

George practically shouts, and loudly says, “Oh my God, Dream, fuck!” Dream strokes his cock steady, his grip loose but his strokes fast. George’s nearly fully hard again, something he probably should’ve focused on trying to will away so he didn’t have to fight so hard to not come so quickly again. 

“I’m gonna edge you as many times as I feel it takes for you to learn your lesson, and you’re gonna beg so fucking prettily by the time I’m at the second one to just let you come.” Dream growled, using his other hand to plant at the base of George’s throat, pushing his against the side of their bed again. “And you better tell me when you’re close, pretty boy, oh, if you fucking come without permission, you will regret it.”

George can’t hold back the moan that comes with that. The thought of Dream making him regret something even more in the middle of a punishment sends a lick of excitement up his spine. Almost like he wants to test him, test what that truly means. But then Dream’s thumb rubs lightly across the head of his cock and his voice comes out as an absolutely wrecked moan and he knows he’s not gonna make it to do that.

George captures his bottom lip between his teeth and bites down, and Dream makes a noise of disappointment. “Don’t try to hold back, whore, I know how much you fucking love it. I know how much you love being at my fucking mercy. Might as well let me hear it, let me know I’m doing my job properly.”

He stutters, “C-Close- fuck! I’m so close, god damnit!”

“Getting mouthy, baby?” Dream whispers, and George shakes his head, “Didn’t think so, lover boy. Remember what I said about that pretty little mouth of yours?” Dream pulls his hand away. 

George shakes his head again, a slight pain in his scalp from the grip on his dark hair. 

Their position on the floor was slightly uncomfortable, so Dream stood up and moved them both onto their bed. Before George was even fully situated, Dream wrapped his hand around George’s cock, and it’s so soon after the first that he barely has time to come down, “Fuck, Dream, sir, please, fuck-.”

“Please what? Make you come?” Dream went faster. “Oh, honey, I told you that you’d be begging me to make you come by the second edge. Oh, my pretty little whore, my pretty little slut, all exposed for me…”

“I’m gonna come, fuck, Dream,” George whimpered out, “Pl-please, let me come down.”

And Dream doesn’t let up, just keeps stroking him. “Oh, baby, what if I don’t? You better find some fuckin’ willpower to hold yourself back.”

George cries out, moving to grab onto Dream’s shoulders for a distraction. But he slaps George’s hand away, grabbing his chin and forcing it open again. He spits into George’s mouth, and George whined loudly. 

“Please!” His body shook, “Please let me cum I’ve done enough.” But Dream sped up once more. George was so close. 

He was a mess of whining and moaning, thighs shaking and abs spasming as an orgasm threatened to rip through his body. 

“You’ve done enough? Pretty boy, I decide when you’re done. I should’ve given you absolutely none of my attention. Fuck, I shouldn’t even been contemplating letting you come! I should edge you and leave you here, like the little slut you are. I bet you don’t even want to come, I bet you just want my fucking attention,” Dream stopped his hand finally, pulling away. 

George shut his legs contracting into himself as he shuddered out breaths. Dream gently pressed his thighs open again, running his hands up and down, pressing on bruises and hickeys. He knew he was pushing George’s limits, and he wanted to see how far he could get. 

"Does that feel good, honey? Is it too much?”

George shook his head, trying to steady his breathing. He was flushed down his chest with heaving breaths escaping him. 

“Good.” Dream gripped his cock again, leaning down to lap up the second round of precum. “If you’re good, I’ll make this the last one.”

George nodded, breathing more steadily now. Tears pricked his eyes, and Dream knew what he wanted to do. 

Taking George’s cock down his throat, Dream gags. He hollows out his cheeks, uses his tongue, everything he knows will drive George crazy. And it does, in a matter of seconds George is pulling his hair, begging him to let him cum- that it’s too much. 

“You can fucking take it.” Is all Dream says. 

And George starts to cry. The hot tears pour out of him as he begs for release. His entire body practically vibrated, thighs trying to close around Dream’s head. 

A sharp slap to his legs pulled a cry from George, and he sputtered for air as his chest rose and fell at unstable intervals. 

Dream moved his hand, focusing on licking the head of his cock. The mixture of a sob and moan was like music to his ears. 

“You want this so bad don’t you? Dirty little whore, I can hear it in your fucking moans. Ah, ah, ah," Dream mocks George’s moans. 

George is surprised he hasn’t passed out yet, his entire body is warm, his head feels like it’s covered in a fog, but holy shit, he feels so fucking good.

“I will touch you until I get to 1, then you will come untouched.” Dream begins, and George’s entire body shakes with anticipation. “5,”

Soon. 

“4,”

George had been fighting it off for so long. 

“3,”

“I can’t!” He cried. It was so overwhelming, he didn’t know if he could do it. 

“You can and you will. And if you don’t,” Dream laughs coldly, “Then that must suck for you, pretty boy.”

Tears poured down the side of his face, wetting his hair. 

“2,”

“Please!” George sobbed uncontrollably. He was frantic at this point. 

“1.” Dream’s hand and tongue left him, but he was finishing. For a second Dream just watched as George had his ruined orgasm. 

But it wasn’t really a punishment. 

Before he fully finished, Dream’s hand was back. 

George practically screamed, instantly bucking into Dream’s hands and scratching his nails down the man's back. His body felt hot, like fireworks were shooting through him. 

It was one of the most intense orgasms he ever had, and he instantly went limp after he finished, still sobbing. 

Dream collapsed next to him, licking his hand clean. 

“So good, pretty boy,” He praised. “So fucking good for me.”

They laid there for a while, content in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i’m bad at writing endings LOL


End file.
